


Harry Riddle: The Sorting Hat

by ljadair



Series: Harry Riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljadair/pseuds/ljadair
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter's, he stunned Lily and James, and advanced towards the babies, Harry and Tim. When Voldemort senses something may go wrong about killing the children, instead he kidnaps one boy, Harry Potter. Voldemort runs away with Harry, faking both of their deaths, and raises him to be a Death Eater.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Harry Riddle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032873





	Harry Riddle: The Sorting Hat

This story will be in progress soon GUYS


End file.
